Durax
Durax the Elemental is a Hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. He is unlocked by paying $4.99 as an in-app purchase. Description As a crystal elemental that has seen his lands tarnished by the Ogres evil sorcery he vowed to destroy every single one of them. With powers that defy all expectations, a no-nonsense attitude and a penchant for retribution, you don’t want to be on the receiving end of Durax's onslaught. Skills CRYSTALLITES (active) (cooldown: 50 seconds) (5/5/5 hero points): : Durax summons a controllable copy of himself to fight enemies for 25/50/75 seconds. ARMBLADE (active) (1/1/2 hero points): : Durax slices his opponent with his sharpened crystal arm dealing 60/100/180 true damage. LETHAL PRISM (active) (1/1/2 hero points): : Durax transforms into a pyramidal prism that fires 2/3/4 lightning bolts that deal 20-40/25-45/35-55 True Damage each. SHARD LANCE (active) (1/1/2 hero points): : Durax throws a crystal spear that that skewers a single enemy for 45/90/180 true damage. Hero Spell SAPPHIRE FANGS (active) (3/3/3 hero points): : Summons sharp spikes over a wide area dealing 320/640/960 damage distributed among enemies. Stats Tips and Tricks * Durax isn't very durable for a melee hero, but using the Crystallites skill allows to mitigate this problem : ** At lvl 3, Crystallites allows Durax to maintain 2 copies of himself active at the same time. ** With at least two Duraxes, one can block an enemy while the other heals, then switch once the first Durax has recovered. This will keep an enemy in place for an indefinite amount of time, stalling even better than Prince Denas and Bravebark, but requires a lot of micro-management. * Durax can't deal much damage by himself, but the combination of his duplicates can add up to a considerable amount. ** The copies can use all of Durax's skills except for Crystallites, tripling his damage output if used well. ** You can either make Durax and his copies all attack a single unit or spread out to fight other enemies, dealing a lot of damage in both scenarios, but in a different way. Make use of this versatility to handle mobs and fearsome foes. * Sapphire Fangs is versatile, just like Durax himself. The spell's shared damage means that it can be used to kill a crowd of low tier ennemies, or to severly weaken a single ennemy. Quotes * I’m the one who knocks! * Durax don’t text. * Say crystal again. * Your doom is crystal clear. * (death) *shatters* Trivia * Durax bears a striking similarity to the Sorcerer Stones that are found in the ancient city of the Elves, especially when he is in his Lethal Prism form. * The basis for Durax has been explained by Ironhide on their official Facebook page. "Durax was a Uruguayan brand for glass made plates and cups that pride itself in making them very resistant. So when the time came for making a crystal made golem, we couldn't resist the joke. So there, now you know." * Durax may also have been partially inspired by the alien Diamondhead from the cartoon television series Ben 10. Diamondhead is a being of living diamond, able to shape his body into blades and throw projectile diamonds much like Durax. * "I'm the one who knocks"'' is a line spoken by Walt in the television series Breaking Bad. It is part of a monologue where he implies that he is the person behind the door with a gun, as opposed to the person who opens the door and gets shot. He isn't in danger, he '''is the danger. * '"Durax don't text" is a slightly out of context quote (as 'texting' doesn't exist in the Kingdom Rush universe) but is from the 2010 Machete, where the texting ability of the titular character is often brought up. * Durax along with Karkinos and Saitam are the only heroes to speak their names. Gallery Durax_Crystal.PNG|Lethal Prism Durax_Moves.PNG|Rapid movement Durax_Shard.PNG|Cutting edge Durax_SorcererStone.PNG|Alongside a Sorcerer Stone Durax_Squared.PNG|Durax Squared Category:Heroes